I. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to electrical power management in airport environments, and more particularly, to a multi-function solid state converter which simultaneously supplies AC or DC ground power to a parked aircraft and DC battery charging current to one or more electrically-powered ground support vehicles, such as electric aircraft tugs or electric cargo loaders.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Ground support equipment, such as aircraft tugs or cargo loaders, has been predominantly powered by internal combustion engines that burn gasoline or diesel fuel. With advances in technology related to electrically powered vehicles, electrically powered ground support equipment has become more cost effective to operate and more prevalent at airports, particularly where emissions and noise are critical environmental considerations.
While the increased use of electrically powered ground support equipment has reduced the demand for petroleum based fuels at airports, the need for charging the batteries of such equipment has imposed capacity requirements on airport electrical power distribution systems. Moreover, these power distribution systems often run over considerable distances, and additional electrical distribution centers have to be installed to support battery charging at multiple remote locations. This has undesirably added to the expense of introducing more electrically powered ground support equipment at airports.
One way to mitigate the need for additional electrical power distribution centers at airports is to have ground support equipment battery charging accomplished by equipment that is already installed and used on a low duty cycle basis, such as, for example, the power converters used to supply ground power to parked aircraft. These power converters are often installed on the aircraft boarding passenger bridges used at airports to provide a walkway between parked aircraft and a terminal gate for loading unloading passengers, and are typically powered into an extended position following aircraft arrival at the gate and is returned to a retracted position just prior to aircraft departure.
In accordance with the present disclosure, a dual-function solid-state converter, which may be advantageously mounted on a passenger boarding bridge, is provided to supply ground power to a parked aircraft and battery charging power to nearby electrically powered ground support equipment.
One problem that may arise with charging ground support equipment from a power converter mounted on an aircraft boarding bridge is that movement of the bridge may damage parked ground support vehicles under charge and the cables supplying battery charging current to these vehicles. In further accord with the present disclosure, a dual function converter is provided with an electrical interlock circuit which prevents movement of the passenger bridge when the battery charging function of the converter is in use.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present disclosure to provide a dual function solid state power converter which, in addition to supplying ground power to parked aircraft, provides power for efficiently charging the batteries of aircraft ground support vehicles.
It is a more specific object of the present disclosure to provide a dual function solid state converter for supplying ground power to an aircraft and power for charging batteries, which is mounted on a passenger boarding bridge and includes a circuit for inhibiting motion of the bridge when the battery charging function is in use.
These and other objects, features and advantages of this disclosure will be more clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.